Flatulent Flannery
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Because when I think of a sexy hot female gym leader, I think of farts. I also think of crack and heroine.
1. Chapter 1

**Flatulent Flannery**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Actually, I was thinking of somewhat doing a Nuzlocke in my Emerald, and I felt like fleshing out the Hoenn Gym Leaders, because I like them a lot and they have lots of potential underneath. However, while I'm still wondering on what I'll do for the Nuzlocke, one of the first things that formed in my head was the thought of a very flatulent Flannery. Am I crazy? Yes. But if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here doing this right now. And even though I already gave a good number of Pokemon human females some farting quirks (the stand out being Belle, who managed to forever be immortalized farting on the internet thanks to /vp/), the reason why I stand at making Flannery a farting freak... well, think of it this way. Flannery has a hot body, and a hot personality. Flannery wears tight blue jeans. She has a big ass just filled with gas. Not to mention, the gimmick behind Flannery farting is that her farts will always be on fire. So everytime Flannery farts, its always flames and nothing else. Hence, that's when 'Flatulent Flannery' came into my mind, and since I'm posed of developing the Hoenn gym leaders... I might as well start now and save my eventual nuzlocke fanfic some grace. So yeah, here it is, guys, Flatulent Flannery. And goddamn, writing this author's note really brought out that crazy spirit in me. Let's just hope that I don't turn the other female gym leaders into gas bags... heh heh heh...

Additional Note: Dear God, I created a monster. Between this fanfic and all the other fart related fanfics I have... jeeze louise. So yeah, here ya go. Ya freaks.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Flannery was outside of her gym, enjoying the nice warm, sunny day as the breeze came in from the south. Stretching her arms out, Flannery sighed as she knew it would be a good day.

"A great day like this makes me feel all warmed up!" Flannery chimed as she then rubbed her big butt, which was very nicely concealed in tight blue jeans, "And I know how to make it even warmer..."

Sticking her tongue out, Flannery bent over a bit, both of her hands on her butt, as she farted a mighty flamethrower, the bright red and yellow flames enriching the loud tuba-like sound that echoed out from the tight blue jeans. Flannery smiled as she patted her butt with content, letting out a loud poot that spurted another flame.

"That feels more like it! Maybe I should go train my fire types," Flannery suggested to herself as she got an idea, "Or, I could just go and give myself seven bean burritos and help attract some attention to the town!" Folding her arms, Flannery glanced back at her butt, asking, "So, you think I should go with the training, or the eating?"

Her butt likely having a mind of its own, it emitted another fart that literally fired blasts that were reminiscant of the attack Fire Blast. Her butt topping off with a low pitched fart that got lower and lower, Flannery snapped her fingers as she got the answer she wanted.

"Right, training it is! With the gas you're spurting out, eating can wait!" Flannery stated as she headed back into her gym, to get out her trusted Pokemon partners, of which were Torkoal and Magcargo.


	2. Chapter 2

Flannery was in the back of the Lavaridge Town Pokemon gym, trying to place on her tight blue jeans as she was struggling to get it on. Her Torkoal yawned loudly as he woke up, slowly turning around to face Flannery.

"Ooh, I had a bit too much hamburgers while I went to Slateport," Flannery groaned as she squinted, feeling how painful the tight jeans were. "Ugh, I wish my stomach wasn't so pudgy!"

As Flannery tried once more to fit the jeans on her butt, she succeeded, but released a massive, deep pitched brassy fart that echoed throughout the entire gym, with the various gym trainers hearing it as they were all shocked. Flannery's eyes widened as a noticeable red blush appeared on her face, her blue jeans puffed up and darkened with flames as Torkoal dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"Well... I guess I had to let out some steam eventually..." Flannery laughed nervously as she was embarrassed, zipping up her jeans.

However, she felt a stomach rumble as her eyes widened, closing her eyes shut as she bent over and released another deep pitched fart, the flatulent flames spurting out of her butt being strong enough to burn off the back of her tight jeans. Flannery glanced behind her to look at her charred butt, gawking in disbelief as her red panties clad butt cheeks vibrated with another fart, more red and yellow flames spewing out as the low pitched flatulence continued to echo within the gym, much to Flannery's overall embarrassment as all she did was wanting to put on her jeans, not fart flames.

"Dear Arceus!" Flannery remarked as she continued farting flames that began burning off her panties, eventually leaving her gassy big butt exposed. "Maybe I need to lay off the meat for a while!"

The combined smell of rotten flatulence and flames was strong enough to knock out Flannery's Torkoal, with Flannery gawking as she placed her hands on her face, half of her jeans and panties burnt off.


End file.
